The Boy Behind The Mask
by Sacred Outcast
Summary: High School is where it all begins. Where secrets come out and people are figured out. CryxOC
1. Chapter 1

_**(This story takes place in High School for all of the youtube crew :) I hope this time I wont have to rush through it, cause I hate rushing through good stories..Anyway, I hope you enjoy!)**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

"You know, this play is actually kind of good"

My friend, Felix, smiled.

He started reading the medium thick book in his hands with newfound interest. Of all the years of knowing tall, extremely handsome Felix, it came as a big shock that the dorky gamer was interested in words other then on a electronic screen. And the book being the Romeo and Juliet play, of all things. He was the type of guy who wasn't afraid to embarrass himself to make the people he loved laugh. He was quite shy, despite his outgoing attitude with his friends. He also had a soft loving side that most girls of this school couldn't get enough of. I saw a few girls' eyes lit up at the sound of his smooth swedish accent. Even though I was quite fond of the dirty-blonde haired and blue-eyed Swede as a friend, almost a brother, I had no desire to make him mine in the slightest.

"I know right? I may not understand the language, but it is a really interesting story"

Added the girl next to me, Kara.

Kara, on the other hand, was the classical 'stuck-up snob who believed she was better then anyone else." Despite her thin petite figure and flawless curly platinum blonde hair, she was not very well liked here at school. Her dark brown eyes were cold and empty, just like her soul. Her flirty tone earned plenty of looks of disgust from the other jealous girls scattered around the classroom.

"well, I understood the language perfectly. it's not that hard to read. I have to say, I'm rather enjoying this little thing"  
I added, earning plenty of looks of surprise.

"Lily-pad? Enjoying a play? Are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever?'

Felix teased, feeling my forehead with the back of his hand.

His gesture and nickname for me earned a lot of giggles and jealous stares from the various girls in the classroom. An audible snort of disgust was heard from Kara, and a soft, "slut" muttered from her lip-glossed mouth.

"Shouldn't be talking about yourself like that"  
Felix laughed in a childish manner.

Everyone laughed, even our English teacher, Coach Hudson. Kara rolled her eyes and flipped her hair hatefully. My best friend, a beautiful Italian girl named Marzia, shot me a knowing look. I just smiled and rolled my eyes at her, catching onto what she was implying. She has been trying to get me and Felix together for the longest time. She found my infatuation with a senior in my art class ridiculous and pointless, but I always thought that she would be better for Felix anyway.

"Felix is right, you have certainly caught my attention Lily. What makes this play so interesting?"

Coach Hudson asked me.

"Well, despite being brought up to hate each other, they saw past that and loved each other as individuals and who they were instead of a rival. They also died for each other, even if it was for something stupid, we can all learn something from it."  
I explained softly.

Coach Hudson's mouth dropped open, shocked that something even remotely intellectual came from my mouth. Which I understood, Felix and I were the clowns of the classroom. And Coach's favorite students, might I add. A few students looked around questioningly, as if to ask if I had really said that. Felix was shocked most of all, looking at me if I had gone insane.

I giggled. "Looks like Felix has a fever now."

I pressed my palm against his and he playfully swatted it away and rolled his eyes at me. I giggled again and the bell rang, indicating the end of school. Felix gave me a quick hug goodbye and dashed out the door so he could make it home in time to watch some tv show marathon. I gathered my things, but before I could walk out the door, Coach Hudson called me to his desk.

"Lily, come here for a moment." 

His voice was soft, almost like a whisper. It was unlike him to sound so secretive. I turned around and approached his desk carefully.

"Yes sir?"  
I smiled.

"I've talked to the Physical Education Coach, and i was impressed to hear that you and your older sister Oksana are the best students she has. Seeing as I'm the track and basketball coach, I was wondering if you two would like to join one of the teams"

He said.

I just looked at him. Was he trying to say my lazy, gaming sister was physically fit? I bit my lip to keep from laughing. It sounded so ridiculous, but I saw the sincerity in his eyes.

"You can't be serious Coach. Oksana doesn't do anything but lay around and play video games. She can't be that fit, but i'll talk with her and get back to you. See you tomorrow Coach, have a good day"  
I smiled, walking out of the classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As I walked out of the school building, I saw that everyone was loading on the buses and into cars to go home. Seeing as Oksana was my ride home and already left, I had to walk. I sighed and cursed under my breath and made my way out of the school's parking lot and started walking towards town. The day was beautiful, I had to admit.

_'Maybe the walk wont be so bad after all.' _I thought happily.

I thought about Coach Hudson's offer to join his track or basketball team. As ridiculous as it sounded, it could give me a chance to meet new people. Or more importantly get closer to my crush, because he was on the track team too. Everyone around here called him Cry, but I never understood why because I never even seen a frown on his face. He always wore a white mask that covered up all of his face except for those perfect lips...The thought of the gorgeous, slightly muscular, mysterious senior made my chest tighten.

"Hey Lily!"

A familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I froze as footsteps quickly caught up with me.

Cry.

"Oh, hey Cry!"  
I smiled, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Where are you headed?"

He asked, flashing me that brilliant smile I loved so much.

_Oh, that smile..._

"Oh, I missed my ride. I'm headed to the other side of town to get home. What about you?"

I asked as he snatched my books from me and started carrying them.

His fingers brushed mine, filling my entire being with warmth and my stomach with butterflies.

"I'm headed to see Oksana. She and I are gonna play some games today. Wanna join us?"

he asked.

The tone in his voice almost sounded hopeful, but I quickly pushed that thought away. he was just being nice, as always.

"Actually, me and Marzia are gonna watch old horror movies today. You and Oksana are welcome to join us as soon as you finish gaming with that loser"  
I said light-heartedly.

He perked up. "That sounds great!"

I smiled and we continued to walk through the surprisingly busy town to get to my house. As we walked, I couldn't help but wonder why Cry, of all people, would want to hang out with my sister. But since they were classmates, it made sense they were friends. Did he like my sister? That thought was disheartening, because it would make sense seeing as they were doing something that she loved. My sister was eighteen, two years older then me. So was Cry, but he got along well with the eleventh graders. Especially me. I secretly hoped that my sister didn't like him so I could have a chance with him.

_But, maybe I didn't have a chance at all..._

_"_Hey, Lily? Are you okay?"  
Cry asked.

I snapped back to reality and saw that I was standing in my driveway, looking at the house instead of going in. He was looking at me from the porch in what I assumed was concern. I felt my cheeks flush brightly as I tried to smile.

"Ye-Yeah. Sorry Cry, I must have zoned out. Just leave my books in the living room, and Oksana's bedroom is upstairs and the last door on the left. Can't miss it"  
I smiled, my cheeks burning bright under his stare.

He smiled and nodded, his perfect figure disappearing behind the door that closed behind him. I sighed and followed suit, crashing onto the couch lazily.


	3. Chapter 3

_**(I understand the story is going slow, it will get better in time. But if you guys aren't enjoying this story, i'm not going to upload on it anymore. So let me know what you want. heartsymbol)**_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I didn't know I had fallen asleep until I heard Marzia's rich Italian voice calling out to me. I felt her small hand grip my shoulder and gently shake it, and I groaned groggily in protest. I tried to turn over, but she giggled and grabbed my arms, pulling on them until I was sitting up. The warm darkness of sleep slowly began to elude me as she kept shaking me. I knew I wasn't going to win this fight, so I gathered all my strength and forced my heavy eyelids open. Everything was blurry at first, and all I could see was three figures standing over me. I rubbed my sleepy eyes awake and looked up to see Marzia, Oksana, and Cry smiling at me. I blushed and yawned, looking at the time on my phone. It read 8:00 pm. My eyes widened. I've been asleep for five hours?!

"Wake up sleepy head! it's time for movies!"  
Marzia smiled, holding up her bag full of plastic disc cartridges of various movies.

Oksana and Cry cheered and settled down on a blanket that was laid out on the carpet, and bowls of popcorn and drinks were scattered all around it. Marzia grabbed me hand and dragged me onto the floor with her saying, "you have to participate too! And there is no way I'm laying beside Cry, because he gets scared easy"  
Marzia said, putting me between Cry and Oksana.

She settled down beside Oksana, leaving me blushing wildly. She got the remote and turned the movie on while I layed my head on my usual pillow and got settled in. Cry chuckled and snatched it from underneath me and quickly layed his head on it so I couldn't get it. He also grabbed the blanket me and him were supposed to share and stuffed it between his legs so I wouldn't get it. I whined in protest and started punching him lightly, which only resulted in him laughing.

"Oksana! Tell him to give it back"  
I whined, and Oksana sighed.

"You two are about to be knocked out. Cry quit being a bully and give it back before I make you"  
She giggled.

"I ain't afraid of you"  
Cry chuckled, sticking his tongue out at her.

She sat up and glared at him menacingly. I knew she was joking, and so did Cry, but the next thing I knew, I was in the floor by my pillow being thrown at my head. I sat up and put my pillow back in its place. I smiled smugly at Cry and stuck my tongue out at him, which he returned. I blushed softly and layed back down next to him, and he grabbed me and started shaking in fake terror.

"Hold me Lily, I'm sc-sc-scared. Oksana is gonna get me!"  
He whispered in my ear.

I was thankful the room was dark, because I was sure that my face was bright red right now.

_God he's so warm. He smells so good..._

He chuckled and threw the blanket over me, but he didn't let me go. I looked at him questioningly and I saw a faint smile on his face. Was he happy to be holding me? I blushed at the thought, and focused onto the television. It was Friday the Thirteenth, a really cheesy horror story where everyone is stupid and the hot ones die first. Marzia loved these kinds of movies, and over the years I've known her, I've grown to love them too.

"No! Don't leave the tent stupid! He's waiting for you!"

Marzia cried, clutching her pillow to her chest.

I felt Cry tense up, as if he was waiting for the jump scare. Oksana clutched onto me too, her eyes wide with fear and excitement. I rolled my eyes, the movie wasn't even that scary! The tension-building music was getting to me though, and i soon found myself holding my breath in suspense. It got dead quiet, and Cry clutched onto me tighter. I felt his hot breath on my cheek as he watched the screen intently; bracing himself for anything I assumed. A loud shriek caused all of us to scream and Cry buried his face in my neck. Oksana grabbed Marzia and held her as they screamed. Cry's light brown hair was all over my face, and Oksana chuckled knowingly at my flushed face.

_Why couldn't I stop blushing?! I see him everyday! He's my partner in art for crying out loud! _I thought to myself angrily.

Cry pulled away, and I swear I saw a faint blush on his cheeks that I could see. Even in the darkness, I saw it grow a little bit deeper. I giggled, it was cute! I settled back down on the blanket and focused on the movie again, but this time Cry avoided touching me. Which a little disheartening, and I fought back the disappointment growing in my chest. I felt the cold of the air conditioner bathing my body, sending chills down my spine, but I ignored it.

About thirty minutes later, it was time for a break and everyone was rushing to the bathroom. Cry tripped Oksana, which fell over and tripped me. I tumbled to the floor and landed face first onto the wooden boards. I groaned and clutched my burning nose and saw Marzia fighting Cry to get into the bathroom. She pushed him and he shouldered her, and she slapped him and pushed him. He stumbled back and she quickly ran inside and slammed the door. cry forgot me and Oksana were on the floor and tripped over us, landing with a loud _THUD_ on top of us. I groaned again at the impact of his butt on my chest.

"Ugh! Come on you fatties! Get off of me! I can't breathe!"  
Oksana whined, trying to push us off.

"I'm trying if Mr. Cheater over here will get off of me so I can breathe!"

I giggled, letting go of my nose and trying to push him off.

He chuckled and just layed there. "You two are actually pretty comfortable. I think I'll stay right here!"

Oksana and I whined in protest and shoved him into the floor. He yelped in surprise and hit the floor. I giggled as Oksana sat on him to keep him pinned to the floor. He struggled to push her off, which only resulted in her digging her bony butt in his ribs.

_They fight like brother and sister..._

In the midst of watching the two on the floor fight, I heard the turning of a lock. I wheeled around to see the door open and a very relieved-looking Marzia walk out. I ran to the door, nearly knocking her over to get into the bathroom. I heard her giggle as I slammed the door and locked it.

Man, peeing never felt so good.

When I stood up, I almost doubled over in relief. I felt so much better! I opened the door and was almost run over by a whiz of red hair and crazed blue eyes. Oksana shoved me out of the bathroom and slammed the door. Cry screamed in defeat and started pounding on the door. I heard Oksana giggling in the bathroom and Cry folded his arms and pouted. I giggled and patted his shoulder.

"You'll get it next time Cry"

I smiled, following Marzia into the living room.

She looked at me knowingly when we sat down. I took a sip of my drink, already knowing what she was going to say.

"...you know what? I changed my mind about him. I just think you two are cute together! I thought he was kind of like those other douche bags you've crushed on, but this gu is different"

She smiled.

"Isn't he? You don't even know the half of it. He is so much fun to be around, especially in art. He's the reason I came to English with paint all over me a few weeks ago"

I giggled, shocked by her sudden change of heart.

She giggled and took a sip of her drink as Oksana joined us. She looked behind her to make sure she heard the slam of the bathroom door before turning to me with a sly smile.

"That guy in there..likes you."

She grinned.

My heart started to race and my cheeks flushed. There was no way. She was just messing with me. Marzia grinned and nodded, as if agreeing with her.

"What? No he doesn't!"  
I insisted.

"Are you kidding? He told us earlier while you were asleep! He's planning on-"

Marzia's hand covered Oksana's mouth before she could say anything. Oksana quickly got quiet as we all heard the bathroom door unlock and a very happy-looking Cry stepped out.

"Oh my god. You don't even know how good that feels...Oh god, you couldn't wait until I came out to kill Okie? That's no fair!"  
He playfully pouted.

Marzia quickly withdrew her hand from a glaring Oksana and winked at me when he looked around for a possible 'weapon' to use against my sister. I felt my face flush again and vigorously shook my head.

"we were having girl talk. Nothing you want to hear about"  
I lied, smiling.

He lifted his hands up, as if surrendering. He plopped down beside me and waited for us to start the movie.

"Lily? Would you be a dear and hand me a drink? Coke please"

Cry asked, flashing me a brilliant smile.

"Sorry man, I cant reach it. You're going to have to get it"

I smirked.

I wasn't expecting him to actually do it.

He grunted as he sat up, but he didn't stand up. Oh no. _He dragged himself across me until he could reach a drink. _I giggled and tried to push him off, but he didn't move. Oksana winked at me and started the movie. I rolled my eyes and rested my head on my pillow and used his back for an arm prop. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Guys, I'm tired. Let's call it a night, shall we? I don't feel like going up to my room, so we are all just gonna stay here on this pallet, okay?"

Oksana asked.

Marzia and I nodded, knowing she wasn't going to take no for an answer. Marzia stood up and stretched, looking over at me for the first time in hours. Somehow Cry managed to wrap his arms and legs around me during the movies, and he was snoring away softly with his face tucked into the nape of my neck. His smooth mask was warm from being attached to me for so long, and his gorgeous wild brown hair was all over my face, itching my nose; but I hadn't noticed it until now. I guess I hadn't really noticed anything with him being so close to me. For example, I couldn't tell you the last movie was just watched. He was just that distracting. He was so cute, and god did he smell good. It was so intoxicating, and I hated myself for wanting a guy who I couldn't have. I couldn't help it, he was just so amazing. So.._.perfec_t.

"That is just adorable"

Marzia whispered, snapping me from gazing at the perfect man beside me.

She got out her phone, and I was blinded by a bright light before I could say anything and I heard a shutter go off. My cheeks flushed brightly as I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my face back towards Cry before I could give her the satisfaction of taking another picture of my face. That didn't stop her from taking another picture however, with my face buried in Cry's hair. I winced. His hair smelled musky and had a hint of vanilla. It smelled _good. _It took me a few seconds to realize she had taken another picture, and I heard her gush softly about how 'cute' we looked.

_Oh god please don't put that on facebook..._

Cry stirred at the sound of the shutters from her phone, and groggily raised his head up from my neck. The cold air from the air conditioner hit me like a brick wall, sending chills all down my body. I bite back my whine of disappointment, and he sat up to yawn and stretch. Leaving me colder then before. I mentally cried for him to lay back down with me, but he just looked around in confusion. Marzia just layed down next to Oksana and turned over, muttering a tired "goodnight" before falling silent.

I wasn't tired at all now with the chilling cold biting at my flesh, but I tried to ignore it as Cry looked at me. He was so cute. His mask was askew, and I saw a small portion of plastic peeking out from behind his mask. I smiled, so he wears glasses!

"What time is it?"

He whispered, his voice husky from sleep.

_God that was the most beautiful voice..._

I checked my phone and saw it was already three in the morning. My mouth dropped open, we watched movies for a long time!

"Well, my phone says about three a.m. Oksana said that she didn't feel like going up to her room, so we agreed to all just sleep here in the living room"

I explained softly.

"Three a.m.? Fucking hell. It's a bit late to be waking people up, don't you think?"

He joked, nudging me.

I smiled, silently thanking the darkness for covering up my blush. "Hey, if I'm up, somebody has to be up with me!"

"Yeah well, that's not me. I'm going upstairs in Oksana's bed and going to sleep"

He said, getting up.

I grabbed his wrist. "No!"

He looked back at me, and I blushed even deeper and started stuttering.

"I-I mean, you can't! I-I mean, Oksana said for us to stay here. And you can't just leave me down here! I'm cold"

I blurted out.

A saw a faint smile on his face, and a very light blush on his cheeks that I could see. He bent down and snaked his arms under me, lifting me with ease. I gasped in surprise and held onto him tightly so he didn't drop me.

"Put me down! We are supposed to stay in here"  
I whispered loudly.

He just chuckled and slowly made his way up the stairs so he didn't bump into anything that will wake the girls up. He carried me to Oksana's room and dropped me on the bed; plopping down next to me. I blushed furiously, Oksana was going to kill me! Cry wrapped his arm around me and pulled me against his warm body, causing butterflies to rampage through my chest. He buried his face into my neck again, his cold mask sending chills down my spine. He slightly shifted, trying to get comfortable I assumed. But after a few minutes, he just sighed and propped himself up on his elbow.

"I can't go to sleep now that I walked all the way up here. Why'd you make me carry you all the way up here when Oksana clearly said we needed to stay down there with her?"

He smiled.

"Hey, you're the one who said that!"

I giggled, hitting his face with a pillow.

He just chuckled and returned the gesture. I jokingly gasped in horror and sat up.

"You hit me! You abusive jerk!"

I joked, hitting him with the pillow again.

He smiled and hit me back with the pillow, and that started a silent pillow fight involving plenty of streams of muttered curse words and friendly insults. After a while, Cry just rolled over on top of me; trapping me under his perfect body. He went limp and started fake snoring as I giggled and tried to push him off. His wonderful scent filled my nose again, and I couldn't help but inhale deeply.

"Did you just sniff me?"

Cry laughed.

"You smell good"

I replied simply.

He chuckled and rolled back over to where he was before and pulled me close to him again. He buried his head in my neck again, inhaling deeply. my cheeks flushed at his small smile of satisfaction.

"I think you are smelling yourself. You smell so good"

He said, sniffing my hair.

I giggled and pushed his face away teasingly, which resulted in him trapping my hands in his and sniffing my hair again. I giggled and rolled over, and he chuckled and let me go; settling back into the covers that were messily thrown over the bed.

"You know, you are very beautiful Lily."

Cry said seriously, pulling me close to him again and resting his head on mine.

My heart started racing and I knew for sure he could practically see my blush by now. Did he say what I think he just said?

"Wh-what? No I'm not!"

I said quickly.

"Yes you are. I have a confession to make"

He said softly.

_Oh god, he can surely hear my heart now. It's about to beat right out of my chest..._

"You do? What is it?"

I asked, trying to calm my racing heart.

He opened his mouth to speak, but there was a soft knock on Oksana's door. Cry bolted up before the person opened the door and held a pillow over his face in case it was my sister. But instead of Oksana's fiery red hair coming through the door, it was a soft golden brown.

"Marzia? Are you alright?"

I asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, I just couldn't sleep. I heard you and Cry talking and decided to come join you. Oksana's passed out and I got lonely"

She smiled.

She sat down in the black bean bag chair that was right against the wall beside the bed and crossed her legs. Cry relaxed and tossed the pillow on me, chuckling at my yelp of surprise. I couldn't help but feel annoyed at Marzia's timing. What was Cry about to say? he sounded serious. My cheeks flushed as i remembered what Oksana told me earlier about him liking me. I thought they were kidding, but could they have been serious? Did Cry really like me? Looking at Cry chat eagerly with Marzia, my heart started fluttering happily. I sure hoped he liked me!

We all talked for hours, and we eventually got tired and passed out around seven in the morning. Marzia was curling up in a ball in the floor, where Cry had put a blanket over her, and took off his hoodie and made me wear it. I protested of course, because that was his only source of warmth. But I lost the argument of course, and ended up wearing it. It was so soft and warm...It smelled like him too. I was secretly happy to wear it, but I felt bad for taking it from him. He didn't seem to mind though, he was almost hotter than a space heater. I smiled into the soft fabric of his shirt as he turned me over to face him and pulled me against him. He wrapped an arm around me and snuggled into my neck again, which looking very uncomfortable for him, but he seemed to enjoy it. We quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling like idiots. It was just..._perfect!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I awoke hours later to someone rolling on top of me. I tried to ignore it, but this person was moving all over the place and murmuring in their sleep. The comfortable and warm darkness of my slumber slowly lifted, and my eyes finally opened. My eyelids were heavy, but I had to keep them open enough to see who was about to be shoved in the floor. Cry's adorable half-masked face came into focus and I smiled as the memories of last night flooded my mind. I tried to lift my arms to shake him, but they were tangled in his and I couldn't move them. My legs weren't of much use either, so I decided to use my head. Literally. I nuzzled his hair, trying not to hit my nose on his mask.

"Hey man, move. You're crushing me"

I giggled, my voice raspy from sleep.

He stirred a little, only to murmur something in French that made me blush.

"pas maintenant bébé, je suis fatigué et je veux dormir..."

He cuddled up to my neck and chest and went back to snoring softly.

_He is just tired, he didn't even realize he called me...that._

I looked over at Marzia and saw her curled in a little ball in the bean bag chair. It definitely looked uncomfortable, but she was smiling. I looked back at the sleeping man on top of me and realized that he wasn't moving anytime soon. I just gave up and closed my heavy eyelids, trying to go back to sleep. I fell asleep almost instantly, but Cry started moving again. A small gasp escaped his throat and he bolted up with a terrified expression on his face. He looked around widely, and instantly relaxed when he saw me right below him. He smiled at me groggily.

"Did I wake you up Lily? I am so sorry. I guess I was having a silly nightmare."

He said huskily, his words slurring a little.

I just smiled sleepily as he rolled off of me. He settled into the spot next to me and I subconsciously cuddled up to him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I closed my eyes and started drifting off to sleep, but I was awoke by a warm pair of lips pressing against my temple. I looked up at Cry with my cheeks as hot as the sun, but he was just snoring away. My heart started racing. Did he just kiss my temple? Or had I dreamed that?

A small giggle made me snap up, and I saw Marzia rubbing her eyes and smiling. She looked so cute sitting there. Her hair was all messed up from sleep, and her over sized sweater loosely hung over her shoulders as she stretched and stood up.

"I saw that"

She yawned sleepily.

I felt my cheeks heat up again. "What exactly did you see?"

She smiled again and kissed her hand and pressed it to her temple to demonstrate.

_Oh my god that really just happened! Cry just fucking kissed me!_

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from smiling because I knew she would start gushing on how cute we were. Marzia pulled her hair in a loose ponytail and plopped back in the bean bag chair lazily. She looked looked up at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to say anything. When I didn't, she got antsy.

"Soooooooooo? Tell me what happened! Did he confess yet?"

She said excitedly, practically bouncing in her seat.

The memory of last night flooded through my mind. I remembered Cry looking so serious when looked at me..

_"You are so beautiful Lily...I have a confession to make..."_

My curiosity peaked again. What had he meant by that? I looked at Marzia hopefully.

"Well, last night we had a pillow fight. And after we calmed down, he said I was beautiful. I told him I wasn't, but he insisted that I was and said he had a confession to make. He looked so serious Marzia, but I have no idea what it was because that's when you walked in"

I said in slight disappointment.

Marzia's eyes saddened and she frowned. "I'm so sorry Lily!"

"Hey don't worry about it. He was probably talking about something else anyway"

I smiled.

"You never knoooooooow"

She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

I giggled and rolled my eyes at her, and she got back up. She walked to the door, but looked back at me first before leaving the room.

"I'm going to wake up Okie and we will make some breakfast. Wake up Mr. Lazypants and you two go to the store to get some orange juice. Some alone time will encourage him, yeah?"

She smiled, leaving the room and closing the door softly.

She made a point, but I shook it off and focused my attention to the sleeping brunette beside me. He looked like a small child, and it was so cute!

"Cry? Cry wake up. Marzia and Oksana are going to make breakfast and we need to go to the store"

I whispered, gently shaking him.

He moaned in protest and rolled over. I giggled and started shaking him more, but getting nowhere.

"CRY WAKE YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

I screamed in his ear.

He screamed in surprise and shot up, causing me to burst into hysterical laughter. His mask was about to fall off, and his glasses were crooked. His gorgeous blue eyes were wide and alert.

_Oh, those eyes..._

He didn't bother to fix his mask while he recollected himself. I felt bad for waking him up in such a way, but he wasn't going to get up any other way!

"Criminy Lily, you scared the shit out of me. That is a big no-no missy!"

He said, waving his finger in a scolding way.

I gave him my best puppy-dog face. "I'm sowwy...Do you forgive me?"

"D'awwww! that is so cute! I can't stay mad at such a beautiful face. Of course I forgive you...Awwww! You're blushing!"

He smiled.

Him calling out my blush like that made me blush even more. I hid my face in my hands and he chuckled. He pried my fingers from my face and held them in his hands so I couldn't do it again. I tried to turn my head away, but he put both of my hands in one of his hands and used his free hand to grab my face and force me to look at him.

"Don't hide your face. You are just the cutest thing when you blush!"

He smiled.

It should be a crime to make someone blush this much, dammit. He smiled and let my hands go; letting them fall limply at my sides. I was too busy looking into his beautiful eyes and trying not to notice how close he was or how warm and inviting his lips were...He leaned in a little closer, biting his lip nervously and watching me closely. He kept looking at my eyes, then to my lips, and back to my eyes, and it was driving me crazy. Was he going to kiss me? Or was he teasing me for waking him up so violently? I had to fight back the urge to just close the space between us and kiss him myself. He leaned closer and closer until his lips were almost touching mine, and before I had the time to blush at the sudden closeness, he kissed me. Fire erupted from his sudden touch, and I completely melted into his lips.

_They are so soft and warm...and they taste so sweet._

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to deepen the kiss, causing waves of electricity to flow from his fingertips to me. I started to mentally curse myself for my lungs starting to grow weak and beg for air, but apparently his was too and he pulled away. He was blushing wildly and a faint smile played at his lips. I was in shock. Cry just kissed me.

_Cry just fucking kissed me!_

"I...I-I love you Lily..."

he said softly, pulling me even closer to him.

My response was immediate. "I..I love you too Cry!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

A light blush appeared on his cheeks and he smiled happily. He kissed my forehead, and his mask fell off. He quickly bent down and picked it up before I could see his whole face.

_So close..._

His blush deepened when he saw me staring at him curiously while he fastened the mask back on. "Sorry.."

"Don't worry about it Cry! It's okay. But come on, we need to go to the store to get some orange juice while Oksana and Marzia make breakfast"

I smiled, hopping off the bed.

He nodded and we walked downstairs. The smell of bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast filled my nose as soon as we ventured into the kitchen. Marzia and Oksana were chatting bubbily while bustling around the stove to tend to the frying goodness in the pans. They saw us walk in and Marzia smiled at me hopefully, and my smile only made her wink at me knowingly. I tried to pretend I didn't see Cry's confused gaze as Oksana gave me a pained smile and hugged me good morning. I could tell something was bothering her, but I decided to wait until later to ask her.

I put on my shoes and Cry lead me out of the house. As we walked down the gravel driveway, he shyly intertwined his fingers with mine and held my hand tightly, as if he was afraid I was going to fade away if he loosened his grip. I blushed of course and he chuckled at that. My heart was pounding, but I was happy all the same. Hard to believe that it just yesterday that my crush had walked me home and had no idea about my feelings for him.

The day was really cold, and Cry's hoodie quickly proved that it wasn't enough to block the cold out. I shivered and got closer to Cry, and rested my head on his shoulder. He blushed a little and smiled, resting his head on top of mine. We didn't say anything, but then again we didn't need to. The silence was comfortable, and I was just happy to have him beside me. That was all I needed to be happy.

While we were walking, I noticed a small group of seniors standing on the other side of the street watching us. There was three guys and one girl, and they all looked familiar. Cry saw my hesitation and looked around to find the source of my uneasiness. He saw the group and instantly perked up.

"Hey guys!"

He smiled, waving them over.

They all crossed the street and as they got closer, I recognized them. They were the group that Cry was always hanging out with. I've never seen them up close until now, and every single one of them were very attractive. I even felt my cheeks heat up with the red-headed female standing so close. I didn't like girls, but she was just beautiful. I let go of Cry's hand and backed away a little so he could talk to his friends in peace, and he didn't seem to notice. I wasn't bothered in the slightest; I just waited patiently for him to finish. I shoved my hands in the hoodie pocket and buried my nose in the neck of it, and shivered. Yesterday was so warm, why was it so cold today? It was like the earth just came down with a bad case of the flu, and was taking it out on me.

"Lily? Are you okay?"

Cry asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah I'm fine"

I smiled.

Cry looked at me like he didn't believe me, but didn't push it. "Okay...Listen, I can't join you guys for breakfast today. I completely forgot that I promised my friends that I would play some games with them. I will see you Monday, okay?"

He leaned in and kissed my frozen lips, filling me with a few seconds of warmth before waving goodbye and walking away with his friends. I have to admit, I was a little disappointed that my only source of warmth was leaving me so suddenly. I sighed and hung my head. I continued to walk to the store on my own. While I walked, I noticed that everyone had short-sleeved shirts on and some people were even wearing shorts. How can they be dressed like it was summer when it was obviously freezing out here?

The store came into view, and my disappointment had melted away when I saw my other best friend standing outside of it. He was fiddling with a grey scarf and leaning against a pole nonchalantly. I approached him, and he lit up. He hugged me tightly, but looked worried when he saw how cold I was.

"Lily-pad are you okay? You look sick"

He said, feeling my cheeks.

I smiled at his familiar swedish accent and shuffled out of his reach. "No i'm not sick, it's just really cold today."

"Lily it's like, ninety degrees out here. Are you sure you don't have a fever or anything?"

He asked, his beautiful blue eyes filled with worry.

A fever huh? I guess that would explain why I was freezing and everybody else wasn't, but I felt fine earlier when I woke up. It didn't seem possible to catch a fever as soon as I walked outside...is it?

"I doubt it, but why are you standing out here by yourself?"

I asked curiously.

"Oh, i don't know. I just felt like it I guess"

He laughed, following me inside the store.

"You do realize that is suspicious behavior? People these days will freak out and call the cops"  
I giggled as we made our way to the beverage part of the small building.

Felix shrugged his shoulders and smiled; casually throwing his arm around my shoulders. "That's okay! My best friend Lily will bail me out, wont you?"

"Well, maybe after a few days. I would like to see how long you could last in jail"

I giggled again, reaching up to get the small cardboard carton of orange juice.

"I'll have you know that I can last over ten hours sitting down playing games, so sitting in a cell the size of my bedroom wont be a problem"

He smiled, folding his arms.

I just smiled and stood on my tip-toes so I could reach the shelf. I was too short though, and I sighed in frustration while my feet slapped against the tile floor. Felix laughed and got it with ease, holding it just out of my reach. I whined and tried to grab it, but he only held it higher.

"Felix please give it to me! We need that for breakfast!"

I whined, jumping up to reach it.

He held it higher and laughed. "Breakfast eh? What are we having?"

"If you give it to me I will let you come over and have some"

I bribed.

"Oh, I'll give it to you alright"

he winked, handed me the cold carton.

I rolled my eyes at his comment and we made our way to pay for it. He laughed at my lack of response and lead me out of the door. The cold hit me again, and I shivered. Felix wrapped his scarf loosely around my neck. I took refuge in that and buried my face in the soft cashmere while he took the carton from me.

"Wow, you really are cold. You must be really sick"

He noted.

I just shook my head. "I'm not sick Felix. I guess I'm just naturally cold today"

"If you say so. Oh! And you know that Marzia girl you're always hanging out with? Well, of course you do. Can you invite her over too?"

He asked shyly.

I looked over and saw him blushing. This was too good. Marzia has always been trying to get me with Felix, but Felix was crushing on her! I decided to surprise him with the fact that Marzia was already at my house and decided to push his buttons.

"Why? You don't like her, do you?"

I smirked.

His eyes widened and his blush deepened. "Wh-What? No!"

"Then why do you want her over?"

I asked, clearly enjoying this.

"Okay fine, maybe a little. She's so pretty Lily! And she's always been so nice to me!"

Felix admitted.

I burst into laughter. This was perfect. Felix was crushing on my best friend and I was technically dating his best friend. We actually had one of those best-friends-date-each-other things that everyone always wanted. Who would have thought my life would change so much in just two days?

"Well, I would invite her over but I don't think she can. Sorry man"

I smiled apologetically.

His face fell, but he instantly perked up and acted like it wasn't a big deal. Man was he in for a surprise.

"Oh, and you're in trouble! You didn't tell me about you and Cry! I thought I was your best friend!"

He pouted jokingly.

Now it was my turn to blush. "Wh-What? Who told you!"

"He texted me earlier when he met up with Russ and the gang. He was so happy that he finally told you. He's liked you for a while now, you know that?"

Felix smiled.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?!"

I cried.

"He was way too shy, that's why he started to hang out with Oksana. So he can get some advice from her to win you over"

He replied simply, winking at me.

I looked at him in fake horror. "So you and Oksana were in on this? I thought you guys were my friends!"

"I thought so too, Miss I-don't-know-how-to-text-Felix-when-I finally-find-happiness-in-life!"  
He joked.

I just rolled my eyes at him and giggled as we walked up the driveway of my house. His next words made me freeze in mid-step.

"Oksana wont mind if I'm over, right? I don't want to impose"

He said softly.

"Dude, you practically lived with us for a year. This your house too, even if you aint been here in a while"  
I smiled.

He smiled and ran into the house screaming, "I got the orange juice!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Felix! It's been way too long!"

Oksana smiled warmly, hugging my best friend as I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh I know! I'm sorry. I've been busy with the channel and stuff"

He smiled apologetically, taking his usual seat at the head of the table.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you are starting your own youtube channel. What do you do again?"

Oksana smiled, setting a plate full of food in front of the watery-mouthed swede.

"Oh, I'm starting to do gaming videos. Maybe I can do a video with all of us in it, because we are boss at games"

Felix smiled, shoveling food into his mouth.

I giggled at him, he sure hasn't changed his ways around here. Which brought me relief, because he really hasn't been at my house in a very long time. Sure, I see him in school, but he could be himself around us, and that was the Felix all of us loved. We didn't mind the nice and funny Felix at school, but it had nothing on the real Felix. While I was thinking, I noticed that Marzia wasn't in the kitchen. I didn't want to spoil the surprise, so I left Felix and Oksana to catch up while I searched for her. I looked in the bathroom, and found it empty. I quietly ran up the stairs and searched my bedroom. I found her sprawled out on my bed, fast asleep. I smiled and watched her.

_She is just so adorable. Yeah, Felix and her are perfect for each other._

Her small figure laid completely still, only the small rising and falling of her chest told me she was deep asleep. Her hair was tied in a tiny loose bun, but still managed to find its way all over my black comforter and sheets. Wrapped in one of her arms was my favorite stuffed cat that Cry had given me for my birthday at the beginning of the school year. I giggled and kneeled next to the bed. I sat back on my feet and gently shook her awake. Her soft brown eyes opened and she smiled sleepily at me.

"hey Marzia, guess who's here"

I smirked.

"I thought Cry was?"

She yawned, sitting up so I could sit next to her.

"Actually, he had to go. Something came up"

I sighed in disappointment.

"Oh okay. So tell me what you were so happy about this morning! Did Cry confess yet? Where'd you get that cute scarf?"

She asked, running her hands over the soft cloth wrapped around my neck.

"Actually...He did more then confess"

I smiled happily, blushing at the memory of his warm lips.

_Those perfect lips..._

Her eyes widened in disgust. "You better not be saying what I think you're saying!"

I looked at her in confusion, and then I caught on to what she was implying. My eyes widened and I blushed wildly.

"No! Marzia no! We only kissed! Nothing more! Kissed! Twice!"

I defended loudly.

I saw relief in her eyes as she squealed and pulled me in a hug. "No way! That is just the cutest thing! See? I told you Cry liked you!"

"I know I know. You were right and I was wrong, as usual," I smiled, "now come on. Breakfast is ready, and you have a special guest to see you today!"

She gave me a confused look as I grabbed her hand and dragged her quickly down the stairs. I let her go right before we came into the kitchen, and I saw Felix still talking to my sister. He froze up and blushed as soon as he saw Marzia come in with me. I gave him a smirk, and I could just feel the daggers in his confused stare.

"See Marzia? Told you that you had a guest"

I smiled, plopping down in a chair next to Oksana.

Marzia blushed a little and shyly took a seat next to Felix, which caused both to blush even more. I turned to Oksana, and I saw her pained smile again.

"Marzia, keep Felix busy while Oksana and I go clean the living room. It's still a mess from last night"

I smiled, grabbing my sister's arm and dragging her into the other room.

When we got in the living room, I saw Oksana's façade slip. I definitely knew something was bothering her this time.

"I see it in your eyes Okie. What's bothering you?"

I asked seriously.

She forced a smile and motioned for me to sit down. When I didn't, she sighed and rubbed her temples with her index fingers; muttering to herself in Russian. This wasn't new to me though, she was always talking to herself in our native tongue.

"I got a call this morning from Aunt Martha. She was looking for Candace. She never came home last night, and Aunt Martha is terrified. I know that you two were really close, so I am going to ask you if you know anything"

She said seriously.

My heart wretched. I was overcome by shock and disbelief. I could only stare at my sister dumbfounded.

"I didn't think you did, but she has already called the police. She's afraid that the gang she was in has something to do with it, so she begged me to keep a look out"

Oksana said, pulling me into her arms.

I hadn't even noticed I was crying until I was sobbing. I clutched onto my sister desperately and just cried. The one family member other then my sister that has been through so much with me...was missing. She was a sweet innocent girl, but she joined a gang when my parents died, swearing to avenge their death's for me and my sister.

_Oh god just don't let her be dead..._

I could tell that Oksana was choking up too, but she stayed strong for me and held me while I sobbed into her shoulder. I couldn't breath. There was no way that I was just going to sit around and wait for her to be found. I was going to find that damned gang and I was _going_ to find her **alive**. I sniffled and sat up, suddenly filled with determination and rage. My sister knew that look too well. She took one look at me and shook her head.

"Don't Lily. I don't need you missing too. She will turn up"

Oksana smiled.

I shook my head. My mind was made up. Yes, I knew that it was irrational and stupid. But I didn't care. I felt more tears well in my eyes as an image of my precious cousin laying in a ditch somewhere...dead. I started trembling, and the trembling quickly got worse until I was shaking violently with loud, choked sobs. They were loud enough this time to catch the attention of Marzia and Felix in the kitchen, and they rushed to my side. They showered me with questions, but I was crying too hard to answer them. Oksana gently pushed them away and pulled me in her arms, whispering words of comfort like she has done so many times before when I cried.

Marzia and Felix looked scared. They've never seen me cry, despite knowing me almost all of their lives. They looked so lost and confused, and I felt so bad for crying in front of them. But I couldn't stop. I cried until their faces were so blurry that it was hard to tell if they were human or not. Oksana just held her façade, holding me and telling me over and over that everything was going to be alright. After a few minutes, I finally calmed down enough to talk. But I didn't speak until after I was done hiccuping and whimpering.

_Jeez. You'd think someone just died._

"hey guys, I think it's best for her to be alone right now. I know she certainly doesn't want to talk. I'm going to put her to bed, and i will be right back"

She said softly, leading me to the stairs.

I felt so drained. I really didn't want to move. I looked at my sister, who held onto me firmly and was leading me up the stairs. The ginger was really small, but boy was she strong. She could go from being my sister to my mother in less than two seconds. As a matter of fact, she was my sister, my friend, my mother, my enemy, and my councilor all in one. It didn't matter what she was going through, she always had time for me. Always giving words of comfort when needed, and a slap to the face when it was necessary. She was a lot stronger than people gave her credit for, but hell, she had to be. She had nobody to go to when she was weak, because we were all we had. Sure we had friends, but nobody to actually talk about our feelings with. Hell, we can barely do that with each other, and we were as close as anyone could get. With that being said, I have never seen my sister cry. Except when we learned about our parents death, and even then it was only a few tears. Why? Because she was trying to be strong for me. And god did that thought kill me. It was because of me that she couldn't cry, and I hated myself for it.

She opened the door to my bedroom and helped me onto my bed after shutting the door back. I felt like a child, but I really was drained. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak. She looked at me, and her annoyed face softened.

"Look Lily, she will be okay. She will turn up here soon. You'll see. Now get some rest while you ca-"

Her soft voice was cut off by a knock at the door. I didn't even bother protesting when she got up to open it. I really didn't wanna see anyone right now, but hell, I really didn't want to _talk_.

_Just please leave me alone._

I was shocked to find Cry standing in the doorway. Oksana's face revealed that she was equally as shocked, but she let him in. She didn't bother explaining anything to him as he hesitantly approached me.

_Fuck. Now Cry has seen me cry the same day that he tells me that he loves me._

He crawled on the bed next to me and pulled me in his arms. He didn't even say anything, but I ended up crying as soon as my face was buried in his chest. He didn't say anything. He just let me cry. Which I was grateful for. I heard the door open and Oksana quietly leave the room, shutting the door behind her. Cry leaned down and kissed a tear away that had found it's way down my neck, and then kissed me. I didn't mind the salty taste, just feeling his lips on mine made me smile like an idiot.

_You are so fucking perfect Cry. I love you._

"No more tears baby. Someone as perfect as you shouldn't be sad. It'll be okay, i'll make sure of that. I don't care if I have to run down the streets naked, I'll do anything to see you smile. I love you"

He whispered.

_Again. You are so perfect._

My heart stopped at his words, and I couldn't help but smile. He smiled and kissed me again. "That's the smile I wanted to see. I was just seconds away from stripping and taking off down the streets!"

I burst into giggles. "You really wouldn't do that Cry"

"Oh? You don't think I wont?"

He smirked, getting up.

Before I could reply, he was already taking off his shirt. The sun pouring from the window and bathed his slightly muscular body in a heavenly glow.

_Oh fuck. That body. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Don't do this to me dammit!_

He started fumbling with his pants and I bolted up and started to shield my eyes. "Okay okay okay! I believe you! Keep your pants on!"

He smirked and zipped his pants back up. He walked back to to me, the sunlight _following_ his gorgeous body. The closer he got, the deeper I blushed. He noticed this and chuckled. He leaned in and kissed me softly, causing my heart to start pounding.

_Fucking hell Cry. Can't you see what you do to me?_

He crawled back onto my bed and pulled me into his arms. He was so warm...I found myself falling asleep surprisingly quick with happy dreams.

* * *

**_(Major plot twist huh? Bet you didn't expect that. Join me next chapter for more Lily and Cry! Leave a Review if you want me to continue this story, cause I'm starting to get the feeling that you guys aren't enjoying this. Anyways, Have a good day guys. Take it easy. Heartsymbol)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

_I awoke to someone singing to me and stroking my hair. It felt nice._

_Wait. Is someone crying?_

_I heard whimpering and soft, broken sobs. It wasn't coming from the person singing to me, their voice was too calm and soothing._

_Am I the one who's crying?_

_I tried to focus long enough to pinpoint who's voice was singing to me, and if I could feel tears coming down my face._

_Yeah, I'm definitely the one crying. Dammit._

_I am so tired, and I can't move. I can't reach out to the voice to help me. I can't even open my own eyes. I was surrounded by the darkness of sleep, but I was hearing and feeling everything in reality._

_...or was this all a dream?_

_"Everything will be okay Lily. Get some rest, okay?"_

_My sister's face came into focus in the distance. It was blurry, and I could hear her singing softly. Was she crying? I tried to run to her, but every step I took only made her take one step back._

_Why are you running from me?_

_She was wearing an outfit that I haven't seen her wear in a very long time. A thin black jacket that hung loosely around her small torso, a baggy blood-stained white t-shirt, and some faded, blood-stained jeans that were ripped and torn. She hasn't worn that since..._

_The day she almost died from being hit by that car._

_Oksana was definitely crying. Her cries were loud and broken; filled with such grief and sorrow that it made my heart shatter to a million pieces. I want to run to her and hold her._

_Just like she did with me so many times before..._

_But as soon as I started to run, a bright light enveloped the entire world around us. I shielded my eyes, and Oksana's cries got louder and louder until she was screaming. It was a sound so heart-wrenching that it sounded inhuman. I looked in front of me, and saw that I was standing in the front yard of my old house. I saw fourteen-year-old Oksana giggling and happily running in the yard after a baby pug. Her glasses were sliding off her face, but she didn't seem to mind._

_This seems so familiar..._

_That's when it all clicked in place, and I gasped in horror. This was the same day Oksana got hit by that car. I looked at the front porch, and saw my parents swinging on the wooden porch swing, talking happily. My heart leaped at seeing their faces again, and I almost started to cry. I tore my eyes from them I looked for my younger self. I was sitting in the shade of the weeping willow tree, leaning over an acoustic guitar. My parents went inside to start supper, leaving me and Oksana unattended. Which wasn't really a big deal, we were teenagers._

_Oksana's laughter was cut off by a cute bark. The pug ran off into the streets, chasing a rabbit. Oksana ran after it, scolding it for running off. She looked both ways before crossing the street. She didn't see the car speeding around the corner._

_Not until it was too late..._

_There was the deafening screech of tires and the sickening crack of crushing bone. The younger me that was under the willow screamed and started running to my sister. The guy in the car stumbled out, drunk as hell. There was blood everywhere, and it was quickly spreading in a thick puddle beneath her. I started screaming like an animal and started attacking the confused drunk guy while my parents ran outside to see what the commotion was. My father pulled me away from the guy while my mother screamed and sobbed over my sister, begging somebody to call the ambulance. My sister wasn't moving, just staring blankly ahead of her. My father tried to choke the guy while I called the ambulance. I will never forget how broken my sister's body was. How her head was turned at that unnatural angle, and how it was so obvious that every bone in her body was broken. I would never forget my father's crazed, blood-thirsty scream, or my mother's heartbroken sobs._

* * *

I bolted up from my bed in a cold sweat, screaming Oksana's name and lashing out to the pair of hands trying to hold me down. Tears were streaming down my face while I desperately tried to get away. I had to save my sister!

"Lily! Lily it's me! Calm down! Everything is okay!"

I knew that voice. It was Candace's!

"C-Candace?"

I sobbed, immediately freezing in place.

I couldn't see her due to my blurry vision, but I knew that voice anywhere. She let me go and hugged me tightly.

"Lily! Are you okay? What happened? What kind of dream were you having to make you act like this!"

She cried.

I wiped my eyes. Candace was here. She was okay! More tears came down my cheeks, but these were from happiness. I embraced her tightly and sobbed in her shoulder.

_Jeez. I was crying a lot today._

"Candace! I was so worried! Where did you go?"

I demanded.

"I...had to take care of some things. I know you were worried, Oksana almost murdered me when I walked in the door. Your boyfriend is hot by the way"

She said, letting me go and winked at me.

I giggled. Of course she would say that at a time like this. "Yeah I know. I just glad you are okay Candace"

I heard footsteps running up the stairs and Oksana was the first to bust in my room. I remembered my dream and my eyes trailed over the many scars on her face, her neck, her legs, and arms. She covered them up by make-up, so it was impossible to tell they were there unless you looked closely. She stepped to the side and let a very worried Cry, Marzia, and Felix in. They were at my side in an instant, and Cry kissed my cheek softly.

"Look who finally decided to wake up. I wanted to stay right beside you, but Okie shooed me out so Candace here could apologize"

Cry smiled, pushing my bangs out my face.

Candace looked at the floor, looking guilty. I didn't mean to ignore her, but Cry was touching my face at the moment so I couldn't really pay much attention to anything else. He sat next to me and pulled me into his lap and squeezed the life out of me. I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder, and he kissed my temple. I blushed, and Marzia and Felix started gushing while Oksana just smiled. Candace winked at me, her blue eyes shining happily. Felix wrapped his arm around Marzia's waist, causing her to blush. So they got together after all!

"Hey, everyone is looking really glum. Let's go get some ice cream! It's all on me!"

Cry said, standing up with me in his arms.

He let me stand and we all eagerly left the room. We raced each other down the stairs and ran out of the house cheering. Oksana locked the house behind us and Cry kept me close the entire way there. I was filled with a happiness I've never felt before. I was wrapped in the arms by the love of my life, and surrounded by my closest friends and family. It made me giddy and want to bounce with happiness. We walked to the ice cream parlor talking happily like my crying episode had never happened. And I was happy about that.

Cry let us all order, and paid for everything while we found a booth to sit in. Marzia, Felix, and Oksana all sat on one side so me and Cry could share a seat by ourselves. Felix shyly tasted Marzia's ice cream while she blushed wildly. I couldn't help but giggle and start gushing about how cute they were. Even Oksana chimed in. Cry slid in the booth next to me, and didn't hesitate to dig into my ice cream instead of his. I giggled and held out of his reach, which only resulted in his leaning forward and kissing me instead. His mouth had chocolate ice cream all over it, and my god did it taste sweet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I never thought I would find myself laughing so hard that I thought I was going to die, and it honestly felt good. All of us were chatting together about Felix's big youtube plans, and how Cry wanted to join him. Marzia wanted to make a youtube channel too, but she didn't want to do gaming videos. She wanted to do fashion videos, and she wanted me and Oksana to join her. Oksana declined, stating that she rather enjoyed being a stay-at-home caretaker. She turned to me, her eyes almost begging me to join her.

"I know you don't like fashion that much Lily, but you can be my camera person! We would have so much fun!"

She smiled.

"I would love to Marzia, but I don't think I'm going into the youtube business. I wanna write and compose music on my old guitar"

I replied, an almost wistful tone in my words.

She smiled in understanding, but made me promise her that I would star in some of her videos. Which I gladly accepted, and that caused her to smile even more. Her smile was contagious, and everyone was smiling soon after.

"Wait, if you're starring in her videos then you are gonna star in mine!"

Felix smiled.

"Mine too! We can all do covers with you so you get more of a chance for a producer to find you"

Cry chimed in, kissing my cheek lovingly.

I blushed and smiled. My friends were all so supportive of me! We finished our ice cream and headed back to my house, chattering eagerly and making plans for watching another scary movie marathon tonight. We were all betting on who would get scared first, and making wagers and deciding prizes to the winning people. Felix and Marzia called home and explained that they were staying the night with me and Oksana, while Cry only shrugged when I asked him why he wasn't calling his parents. I didn't even know if he lived with his parents. He was eighteen after all, maybe he lived alone? I decided not to question it as we walked into my house.

"Guys, it's Sunday. We have school tomorrow. I'm warning you now so you can't complain about being tired in the morning"

Oksana said, walking into the kitchen to fix snacks and drinks.

Marzia and I followed her, leaving the two boys to set up the living room. When she pulled the big box of popcorn down, I randomly remembered Coach Hudson's offer for us to join the track team. I slapped my forehead in exasperation and pulled my sister to the side.

"Hey sis, Coach Hudson offered us a spot on the basketball or track team Friday. I totally forgot about it just now"

I smiled sheepishly.

She looked away, apparently deep in thought. "Sports, you say? Lily we both know that you hate sports, and we both know I cant run. Why would you even bring that up?"

"Sorry Okie, It was so sudden and I wasn't thinking logically."

I admitted, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

She only smiled and shook her head. We re-joined Marzia tending to the snacks while listening to Felix and Cry acting stupid in the other room. When I saw her pouring popcorn into large bowls by herself, I felt bad. This weekend was supposed to be our weekend, no boys, and Oksana promised to stay in her room the entire weekend. Ever since Cry came into the picture, I've been kind of ignoring her. I joined her and started pouring some popcorn into more large bowls.

"Marzia, I'm so sorry about this weekend. I know we don't get to hang out as much because of our different schedules at school, and I've been kind of ignoring you since Cry and Felix came over. I'm so sorry"

I apologized softly, trying to avoid her gaze.

She smiled softly and put her hand over mine. "It's okay Lily. I'm happy. Because of them coming over, we have great boyfriends. And no matter what you do, you will always be my best friend"

"It means a lot to hear you say that Marzia. You're the greatest friend I could ever have!"

I smiled in relief.

She giggled and grabbed a bunch of popcorn-filled bowls and went into the living room saying,

"Come on! Let's enjoy movie night!"

* * *

_**(It's short I know, but I have a very busy schedule right now. This chapter is mainly about Marzia and Lily anyhow. Next chapter will be longer, I promise ^-^ Just bare with me for now. Thanks guys. I love you. HeartSymbol)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

We all settled in the living room while Felix got the movie set up. Candace curled up on the couch, I almost forgot about her being with us due to her unusual quietness. Oksana and Marzia had claimed their usual spot, and I was wrestling with Cry to make him get out of mine.

"C'mon! That's my spot Cry!"

I whined as I tried to roll him over.

"Well, it's mine now!"

He chuckled, pushing me beside him.

I started to gently punch his shoulder and tug at his hair, which only resulted in him smirking at me and trapping my hands in his so I couldn't hit him anymore. That didn't stop me however, and I brought my foot up to the hem of his pants. He started to ask me what I was doing, but I reached my foot up and pulled his leg hair with my toes. Everyone started laughing at his surprised/pained gasp, and he let me go to rub his legs. I took the opportunity and pushed him out of my spot, quickly regaining domination of my territory before he recovered from his face hitting the floor. He chuckled and just rolled over on top of me.

"Oh come on! I wanna watch the movie! I can't see with you on top of me!"

I whined, trying to roll him off.

"Well, I stole your spot fair and square. Don't you know it's rude to steal people's spots?"

He laughed.

Everyone laughed again, and focused on the tv. From the sounds of it, we were watching another old horror movie. I huffed and relaxed on the surprisingly comfortable pallet and gave up on trying to watch tv. I was drifting off to sleep, but Cry obviously had other plans. He noticed me relaxing, and started moving around. My pant's button started to dig into my abdomen, and I let out a soft hiss of pain. And if that wasn't enough, he shifted so he was laying his head on my face. I wanted to push him off, but damn his hair smelled good. He noticed my hesitation and started to move where his hair kept falling onto my face, causing me to huff again.

"There is no way you are falling asleep on me now Lily, I wanna see you before school tomorrow"

He whispered, turning completely over and nuzzling my neck.

His mask was smooth and cold when it hit my collar bone, but I didn't care. I was too busy staring at those perfect lips, my mind begging him to kiss me again. My prayers went unanswered of course, because he only rolled off of me and settled down beside me. He pulled me in his warm arms and we focused back on the tv. Well, he did. I couldn't stop thinking how hot he was when he took his shirt off, or how warm and sweet his lips were. As a matter of fact, I couldn't pay attention to the movie at all. He was just too damn perfect that it was physically distracting.

About halfway into the movie, everyone was fast asleep. Well, everyone except me of course. I could hear Felix's loud snoring and Candace murmuring in her sleep. Marzia was curled in Felix's arms, smiling widely. Oksana had her legs pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs, and her head tucked in her arms. She was facing me and Cry, but her soft snoring indicated she was fast asleep. I felt bad for her, she didn't have anyone to hold her and keep her warm. Cry had his arms around me and had pulled me up to where I was laying on top of him. There was no way he was letting me go, but in all honesty, I didn't want him to. He was snoring softly, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. And he got on to me for almost falling asleep on him! Here he was fast asleep! I couldn't be mad though, not after I noticed that he looked so happy with that cute smile on his face. Who knew something as cute as Cry looked so hot shirtless. Yes, I was still thinking of how firm and warm Cry's torso was through his shirt. Sue me. I couldn't get the image of him being shirtless in my room out of my head. The thought of him being half-naked made me blush and giggle, which made Cry wake up and turn his attention to me in sleepy confusion.

"Well, someone's thinking of me"

He joked, yawning.

"Wh-What? You wish!"

I giggled softly, my cheeks on fire.

"Mhm, sure!"

He whispered back, his voice husky from sleep.

I opened my mouth to defend myself, but my lips were captured by a warm, sweet heaven. My blush deepened and I eagerly returned the gesture. He smiled into the kiss, and cupped the curve of my neck in his hands. He kissed me again and again, leaving each kiss with a wave of electricity to wash over my entire being; leaving me tingling and on fire. I melted into his arms while he kissed me again and again with more passion and force. I was shocked by his sudden boldness, but I didn't question it. I was in heaven. His breath was hitched, and his fingers got tangled in my hair. I don't know how, but my hands somehow found their way to his face, and was now cupping his perfect masked face in them. I almost took the mask off, but his kiss shooed the thought away. As a matter of fact, his lips blocked my ability to think.

_This boy better quit before something happens. Damn him for being so perfect!_

He finally pulled away, and I bit my lip to keep back a whimper of disappointment. The warmth that had engulfed my entire being melted away, and he chuckled knowingly.

"That's what you get for waking me up and looking so damn beautiful"

He smiled lazily, kissing my cheek.

I couldn't say anything. My lips were still on fire from our little make out session. Holy fuck. I just made out with Cry!

_I just made out with motherfucking Cry...and I loved it._

"Aww, you're blushing!'  
He smiled.

I just buried my face in his chest, my ability to speak still eluding me. The make out session was really random, but I loved it. I know Cry was my boyfriend, but it still took everything in me to not squeal like a schoolgirl. I felt like a kid on Christmas morning who just got the gun from Portal. Excited, happy, not sure if it was a dream, disbelief. You know, the usual. He lifted his arms, but I couldn't move. He started shifting around, and I heard something snap. I was too scared to look at him, because I was afraid I might start kissing him again. I smiled into his shirt, biting back my squeals of happiness. He sighed with satisfaction and let his arms fall back over me. He kissed my hair lightly, making me think of his perfect lips. I giggled unwillingly.

_Holy fuck I just made out with Cry!_

"Hey, don't hide your face from me. It's beautiful, and I like looking at it"

Cry said softly, using his fingers to tilt my head up to face him.

I saw a faint blush on his face, but that isn't what made me flush a fiery red. When I looked up, I expected to see a poker-faced mask. But instead, I saw the most beautiful face I could imagine. His mask was in the floor next to us, and he smiled at me. His blue eyes sparkled in the faint light of the tv, and his glasses reflected my flushed face. Seeing his face only made him look even more perfect, if that was even possible.

"Like what you see? Take a picture, it last longer"

He joked, winking at me.

My ability to speak was still gone. I could only look at his perfect face in disbelief and in shock.

_Why does he hide his face when that is underneath..?_

He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me again. His fingers softly guiding me to the one thing that might just give me a heart attack. When our lips met, it wasn't fire that erupted in my heart. It was a motherfucking explosion. He gently caressed my cheek with his free hand while he left soft butterfly kisses on my lips. My heart was racing, and I was almost certain that he could _feel _my heart pounding. We didn't make out this time, but it left me feeling as if we did. He pulled away hesitantly, leaving me colder then before. I buried my face in his shirt again, smiling like an idiot. He yawned and I could tell he was smiling too. He planted one last kiss on my hair before muttering a soft, "I love you" before falling asleep again. I smiled even wider and yawned, not really realizing how tired I was until then. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"...I love you too Cry"


	11. Chapter 11

**(_whoa, almost a thousand views on this story. I wanna thank you guys for your support on this story, it means a lot :3 Im sorry that it takes so long to upload. Family stuff. Anywho, Enjoy :) HeartSymbol)_**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Have you ever felt so tired that you couldn't move, no matter how uncomfortable you were? That's how I was when Oksana woke me up the next morning for school. My whole body felt like lead, and I definitely didn't want to see if I was strong enough to get up. Cry was snoring away underneath me, completely oblivious to the world around him. As heavy as I felt, I was surprised his ribs didn't squish to dust. I look over to see Felix alone and sprawled over the blanket, his mouth slightly opened and he was drooling. I giggled, if Marzia was still in his arms her poor face would be covered in his drool. That would be an interesting thing to wake up to, wouldn't you agree? Waking up to Marzia's screaming and watching her freak out about how gross it was. Certainly makes you giggle, that's for sure.

Oksana bent over Candace and started shaking her, earning a very unpleasant "fuck off" from the sleeping girl. Oksana was used to this however, because she had to wake me up every morning. In case you didn't know, I was NOT a morning person. Today however, I wasn't in the mood to be angry. I wasn't in the mood to be anything really. I just wanted to curl back up in Cry's arms and sleep forever, but Oksana definitely had other plans. She sighed and walked in the kitchen, and I took the opportunity to let my head fall back on Cry's chest and close my eyes. Cry's heartbeat was so alluring. It's soft steady rhythm almost put me back to sleep instantly.

_His body was so warm.._

I was just starting to feel my consciousness slip from me when a blast of freezing cold water was thrown over my entire body. Cry and I screamed in surprise and jumped up. Oksana was doubled over laughing while Marzia covered her mouth in shock, but she quickly joined in the laughter. Cry's eyes were wide and he was panting heavily. I couldn't help but notice how hot he was when the water dripped off of him, and as if on cue, the sun got brighter. It bathed Cry's body in it's early morning light, making the water glisten off of his skin. I mentally groaned and let my face hit the floor. Why did he have to be so perfect?

"Okie I'm going to kill you! That scared the hell out of me!"

Cry laughed, flipping her off.

She returned the gesture and laughed again when Cry tried to get up, only to slip in the water and fall. This time Marzia and I joined in, laughing hard and loud. While Cry huffed and muttered bitterly to himself, and Felix woke up. While I led Cry to the bathroom to give him a towel, I heard Oksana say:

"Felix you're lucky you woke up when you did. You were about to meet the same fate as them two there!"

I rolled my eyes at her and laughed as we walked in the cramped, tile space. The brunette peeled off his shirt and wrung it out over the sink, muttering a stream of unpleasant words. I giggled and playfully punched his shoulder, trying my hardest not to stare at his body.

"Hey, have a good spirit about it Mister Pissy Pants. It was funny"

I giggled, giving him a small peck on the cheek and handing him a towel.

He chuckled and started drying his torso and face. "Yeah, I guess it was pretty funny"

"See? Now hurry up and get dressed so I can have a shower...Wait, do you even have an extra pair of clothes?"

I asked him, drying my own face with another towel.

"No, I wasn't actually planning on staying the night. But your beautiful ass had to call my name and have me running straight for you"

He winked, tossing his towel on my face.

Before I could get it off, I felt him snake his arms gently around my neck from behind; trapping my head in the towel. I giggled and tried to put my towel over his head, but I couldn't see and ended up hitting my wrist on the sink.

"Ow! Fucking hell!"

I giggled, rubbing the throbbing flesh.

I felt Cry snake his arms down mine, sending chills down my spine. I bit back the urge to shiver, and I felt his lips softly press against my sore wrist. My heart jumped and my breath hitched, I was not expecting that. I felt him chuckle knowingly and he let me go. The towel fell to the floor, revealing my light blush. In which he smiled at.

"Well, someone's thinking of me"

He smirked.

My blush deepened as the memory of last night flooded my mind. I remembered how soft and perfect his lips were, and how it made me feel.

_You are such a tease Cry._

He got closer to me, and grazed his fingers along my jawline. I fought the blush, but it failed as soon as his fingers tilted my head up to him. He leaned in, stopping right before his lips touched mine. He looked deep into my eyes, and I found myself swimming in the deep sea of his own eyes. They were so beautiful. He bit his lip, making his lips graze mine.

_You drive me crazy, you fucker. I love you._

"You are so pretty Lily. I'm not sure if I would be able to control myself if anyone else flirts with you, but I will. There is no way I'm gonna lose someone so beautiful and amazing over something silly like that. I love you, lady."

He whispered softly.

I felt the tears welling in my eyes as soon as his lips touched mine. His fingers tailed my jawline and got tangled in my hair as he pulled me closer to deepen the kiss.

_How does a man like this even exist? It should be a crime to make someone so happy! Even if it was, I'd be so happy with this convict._

We jumped apart when a loud bang on the door echoed in the tiny bathroom. I blushed and looked at my feet as Oksana's face popped in.

"Stop making out and get dressed. We have to leave here soon. Like, in five minutes. So hurry up"

She smirked, closing the door.

Cry smirked again and let me go. I blushed even more as made my way past him. I grabbed the door and opened it, pausing to look back at my boyfriend.

"I love you too, sir."

The look on his face was enough to make me want to run to him and kiss him again and again. He was so cute. I made my way into my room, not really caring on what to wear. I grabbed a pair of jeans and an oversized blue sweater and put them on, even though it was going to be hot today. I put on my black converse and emerged from my room. Only to find Marzia and Felix giggling and flirting with each other. I smiled, that was the cutest thing I've ever seen. Besides Cry of course, but they came really close. I walked past them with a knowing smirk and walked into the living room to find my sister. The living room was empty, so I checked the kitchen. I found her pouring herself a glass of orange juice at the counter.

"Alright, I'm ready."

I grumbled, snatching the cup from her and drinking the sweet liquid inside.

She giggled and punched my shoulder while grabbing her keys and leading me to the front door.

"C'mon you two! Time for school!"

She yelled.

Marzia and Felix followed us outside and Oksana locked the house up behind us.

"Wait where's Cry?"

I asked as we walked to her car.

"Oh he went to Russ' to borrow some clothes. He's hitching a ride with him"

She explained simply, getting in the driver's side.

I nodded and climbed in the front seat. She started the car and we were off to school. Great.

When we got there, I was already wishing it was over so I could go home. I climbed out of the car lethargically and dragged myself into the building, leaving Oksana and the two love birds behind. I wasn't being rude, they were just slow and I was in a hurry to get this over with. I walked into the building and was instantly shoved to the side by passing students. I mentally groaned in irritation and allowed myself to be thrown around until I finally reached my locker. I quickly gathered my things and headed to homeroom. I sat in my desk and let my head slam on the wooden surface, praying for sleep to come before my homeroom/art teacher started talking. My prayers went unanswered, because I heard him already making his way to me. This was routine for us, I always slept in homeroom and he always got onto me about it. I gathered all my strength to raise up my heavy head to look at him.

"Lily, how many times do I have to tell you to not sleep in here?"  
He asked.

"Come on Rodney. I didn't get to sleep much last night. Cut me some slack. Besides, it's not like we do anything in here anyways"

I yawned, using his first name as usual.

"Well, go to sleep at night and you wouldn't be so tired. I personally don't care if you sleep, but I'm not risking my job. So sit up"

He said, walking away.

_I'd like to hear you tell me to sleep at night after you spend one night with Cry. It's physically impossible with his perfect self._

I yawned and let my head fall back on the table as soon as he wasn't watching me anymore. I was almost asleep, _almost asleep, _when the bell rang for first block. I didn't get up, seeing as I had art for first block anyways. This time, I did sit up. My drowsiness was completely gone after I realized what class this was. Art.

_Cry is in this class. Lily, get the hell up before he sees you!_

I ran my fingers through my hair, hoping and praying I didn't look too much of a mess. I got up and walked to the storage closet to get my daily supplies and art portfolio. I considered grabbing Cry's as well, but he rarely ever touched it so there was no point. I sat back down at my table and started organizing my things before Rodney started jumping all over me. Don't ask me why I call him by his first name, because I don't know. I just did it the first day I met him and I haven't stopped, and he never said anything about it, so it couldn't have bothered him much.

I gingerly pulled my canvas out of my portfolio and take a moment to stare at it. I had already finished the drawing on it, and was now beginning to paint it. It was a picture of the silhouette of a woman holding a rose, letting the petals fly away in the wind. Simple, I know, but it was enough to get a good grade. And it was much better then what most people in here did. They didn't even try. Everyone was in here so they wouldn't have a real class, but among few other things, I liked this class.

"Are you going to start painting it now? It looks great so far"

A smooth voice said behind me.

I turned around to meet the masked gaze of my boyfriend. I instantly smiled and he pulled me in for an embrace. I felt a lot of jealous stares on me as I wrapped my arms around him, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything but him and how warm he was. I noticed his shirt was a little big on him, and he had a belt tightly holding his pants up. I assumed those were his friend's clothes, but I didn't really pay much attention to them. I was too busy focusing on how hot he was, despite the mask covering his face. His hair was still damp from Oksana's water, and I could just imagine those eyes... He leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips before leading me back to the table and sitting down. I sat next to him and we waited for Rodney's instructions. Every so often, I would glance at the brunette beside me and see that he's already staring at me. Each time my face would heat up and he would chuckle, causing it to get worse.

"Okay, just finish your projects and try to turn them in by the end of the week. I have thing I got to do, so stay quiet."

my teacher finally said, sitting in his chair.

I rolled my eyes at his lack of enthusiasm and focused on painting. Well, I tried. But it was hard when there was a perfect guy sitting next to me and playing with my hair and watching me paint.

"You are so distracting Cry"

I giggled as he lightly kicked my foot for the thousandth time.

"Me? Distracting? No"

He said in fake shock, and continuing to mess with me.

"Yes you are, Mister I'm-perfect-and-I-know-it-so-I'm-going-to-mess-wit h-Lily"

I teased, finally kicking him back.

"Hey, quit talking about yourself like that. Only I'm allowed to call you perfect!"

He chuckled.

"I called you perfect, not me"

I giggled.

"Yeah, but we all know what you meant"  
He winked.

I giggled and rolled my eyes, knowing that I wasn't going to get any work done with him right next to me. So I put my things away, and we settled down to play a very intense games of Red-Hands and Thumb War. We were both laughing and insulting each other in no time, earning many looks of disgust and jealousy. But that was only because he was a senior and I was a junior, but I didn't care what they thought. In my eyes, it was only me and him in the room, and that's why I was so happy.

_I love you Cry._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

When the bell rang for the end of class Cry grabbed my books for me and intertwined his fingers with mine as he walked me to my next class. I fought the blush that appeared over my cheeks as people stared at us, but it was impossible _not _to blush when you had a boyfriend like Cry. You'd think I'd be used to it, but every time he touched me or kissed me or even said my name, I would get butterflies in chest and my heart would skip a beat. I would have no idea that my life would turn into this in a time span of three days. No, my life hasn't really changed at all. It's just better now that I have Cry to hold me and tell me he loves me.

He stated to swing our hands back and forth as we walked to the other end of the school. I knew that we were going to be late, but I didn't care. I was just happy that I was here, holding his hand. I glanced over at him to find him smiling happily and talking away. I snapped myself out of my thoughts and tuned in to what he was saying.

_Jeez, I'm a bad girlfriend._

__"...It was just a great game by the looks of it. Felix said that he wanted me and him to co-op together and play it as soon as it comes out for one of his first videos, but from the looks of it, it'll be a long time before we actually get to play it"

He smiled with obvious enthusiasm.

"Sorry, what game was it again? My mind went blank"

I admitted, blushing furiously.

"Cry of Fear. Felix is so excited to play it, and from what he told me, it's gonna be a great game. I can't wait to play it!"

He chuckled.

"Cry of Fear, that title just sounds great. It definitely sounds like it'll be fun!"

I smiled in encouragement.

A faint smile played at his lips as we walked up to my next class, Math. He leaned in and kissed me right in front of the doorway where the whole class could see, and my cheeks flared up again. I didn't care that they were staring per say, I was blushing because he wasn't afraid to let people know that he was with me. My heart started racing in happiness, he was proud of me! When he pulled away, I saw a light blush on his cheeks and I could see he was fighting back a smile. I couldn't hide my smile as he waved goodbye and walked to his class.

I was surprised I wasn't late considering how slow we were walking in the hallway. I was one of the last people in the classroom of course, but the teacher, Mrs. Snow, wasn't in the room. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I settled in my desk. People were whispering, but I didn't care. I was too busy blushing and smiling like an idiot in my hands.

"I saw that!"

a familiar Swedish accent exclaimed behind me.

"I don't know what you're talking about"

I smiled innocently as Felix sat in his usual seat in front of me.

"Don't lie to me! I saw you and Cry getting it on in the doorway!"

he joked, winking at me.

My blush deepened. "We were not! It was only a kiss..Something you and Marzia have yet to do!"

Now it was his turn to blush as I giggled. "I'm working on it!"

We both giggled, but quickly fell silent as the menacing-looking math teacher walked into the room. She had dark brown hair pulled in a tight bun, broad shoulders, and more muscles then actual body mass. It was quite the scary thought. This was the one class where me and Felix actually did our work and didn't clown around, mainly because this teacher could make us disappear and nobody would dare to suspect her.

"Pull out your books and turn to chapter twenty three. Copy the notes, study them, and there will be a quiz at the end of the block. No talking, no headphones, and definitely no cellphones. If I catch you with and of the sort, I will not hesitate to send you to the office where I am given permission to paddle you. get to work, if you have any questions, you know where to find me"

She said gruffly.

"Yes ma'am"

the entire class said in unison.

She walked over to her desk and everyone got to work. Since her computer faced away from us, people got ballsy and took out their music players and cellphones. Felix and I only shared a knowing glance, and got to work. About halfway through the block, a small white piece of paper landed on my desk. Since I was absorbed in the math book in front of me, I jumped. I heard snickering behind me, but I ignored it and opened the folded piece of paper. My eyes widened in shock when I saw who it was from. Kara. It read:

"My dearest, beautiful Lily.

I saw him kiss you. The senior with the mask. You better back off of him, because he's mine. If you don't, there will be a problem. Have a nice day.

Love, Kara."

I rolled my eyes and and ripped the paper in half. I heard more laughter behind me. I decided to not give Kara the satisfaction to see me get worked up. She was only trying to make me mad. Felix turned around and gave me a confused look, and I only giggled and adverted my eyes in her direction. He looked at her and snickered in understanding.

"Bitches these days"

He mouthed to me so Kara could see.

I giggled and nodded in agreement, getting back to my work.


	13. Chapter 13

_**(Yeah this chapter doesn't have a lot going on. Sorry, but all stories have their weak points! This story has had quite a few, and I apologize for that. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story! HeartSymbol)**_

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

As usual, the kids who had their cellphones and music players out were caught as soon as Mrs. Snow turned around. She didn't even bother yelling at anybody, she just took the electronics from my classmates hands and led them all outside. Since the rest of us weren't supposed to be left alone, the teacher from across the hall stepped in to watch the remaining students of the classroom. Which was only me, Felix, and three other girls whom never said anything in the classroom.

"Alright, Mrs. Snow said there will be no quiz today."

The teacher said simply, taking a seat in Mrs, Snow's desk and falling silent.

Felix took the opportunity and turned around to face me. I held back a giggle as he started making disgusted faces and talking about Kara. I normally told him to leave her alone, because making fun of people isn't nice, but I was just too tired today.

"What's her problem now?"

he asked.

"Apparently the masked senior I kissed was hers and I need to back off before there is a problem"

I explained, looking at the ripped note laying on my desk.

"That is absolutely ridiculous. Cry has liked you ever since he met Oksana, and I know that for a fact. Cry may seem to come off as pressuring and aggressive sometimes, and at times he can be a down right asshole. But when he cares for someone, he will do whatever it takes to see them happy and safe, no matter the costs."

Felix explained seriously, his face twisting in disgust.

"I've never seen you so serious Felix. That was scary," I giggled, "and he is the exact opposite of an asshole to me. He's perfect. I really like him a lot, and he makes me really happy!"

"You sound and look like a daydreaming schoolgirl"

Felix snickered.

I felt my cheeks flare up and I punched his shoulder playfully. "At least he kisses me!"

"I'm working on it! She's way too sweet and innocent to just rush into things like Mr. Mystery man of yours does. I wanna take it slow, because I definitely don't want to lose her. I can tell she's special"

He said with a loving tone in his voice.

When my eyes met his, a smile spread over my cheeks. There was so much affection for my best friend just **written** all over his face. His eyes were filled with love, happiness, fear...

_All the things that love should feel like..._

"Oh, she's very special. You can't find anyone like her. Ever. She's like, the perfect girl"

I smiled.

"I think Cry would argue on that one"

He joked.

Hearing my boyfriend's name made my chest tighten. I wish he was here right now with Felix and I. Cry looks so energetic and happy when I mention Felix, and I love hearing them drone on and on about games and videos and all that other stuff. I may not understand any of it, but I really enjoyed listening to them and watching them be themselves. Sure, they were great on their own, but when you get them together...It was a whole different story. Watching Felix's eyes just light up and sparkle as him and his best friend just sit around and talk about things that nobody else would understand, and watching Cry laugh and crack witty jokes...It made me feel all warm inside.

It made me feel like I did when me and Marzia would hang out and talk about scary movies, ghost stories, and haunted houses together. All those nights we stayed up after trying to scare the other silly...It brought back a lot of happy memories. One in particular. A few months after we met and became best friends.

_*_Flashback*

_Marzia and I were in my living room lighting candles to set the mood for ghost stories. We had turned all the lights off and had a huge book of scary tales sitting on the coffee table surrounded by different colored candles. This was the first time for her to come over, and I made my sister promise to stay away from us, because I knew she would scare us on purpose. I had just made a friend, and I wanted to make sure nothing went wrong so I wouldn't lose her._

_"Lily, how come you're always alone at school? I know I always ask that, but you never give me a straight answer"_

_Marzia smiled, settling down in front of the book on the table._

_I joined her, thinking over my next words very carefully. I never really wanted to talk about it, but I have to let her know I trust her, right? Isn't that what friends do? I stared down at the carpet, twiddling my thumbs in deep thought._

_"Well, because I just never talk to people I suppose. If I reached out and actually tried to talk to people, I'm sure I would make some friends. I just...don't"_

_I explained simply, trying to be as vague as possible._

_"Well, you should. I hate seeing you alone and I can't join you. I hate these different schedules this year!"_

_She said bitterly, opening the book to a random page._

_I nodded in agreement, it really did suck. She cleared her throat and began reading the words laced on the book's pages. She talked in a low, raspy voice to build the tension. It didn't work, however. It was so cute that I was trying really hard not to laugh. About halfway through the story, there was a loud bang that made Marzia and I jump ten feet in the air. She jumped across the table and hug-tackled me in the floor, screaming. We huddled together, afraid to open our eyes in case the monster from the story was waiting for us. It sounds silly, I know, but I was scared._

_There were footsteps thudding loudly against the stairs, causing us to shrink away in a corner in fear. A few moments later, a silhouette appeared in the shadows of the stairs. Despite the dim candle light dancing around the room, no light reached the stairs. There was a spine-chilling chuckle, and the silhouette got closer. My heart started racing, pumping my icy blood through my veins. Marzia was clutching onto me, and I heard her scream as soon as the shadow ran over to us. We scurried from our corner and ran, but the shadow was faster. It ran in front of us, blocking our way into the kitchen. We screamed, and the shadow began to laugh. Marzia exchanged confused looks as the shadow laughed and laughed._

_"You guys actually fell for it!"_

_it cried._

_I glared at the shadow. It was my sister Oksana!_

_"Oksana! That wasn't funny!"_

_I yelled, taking a shaky breath and trying to calm my racing heart._

_Oksana continued to laugh, and Marzia joined her. She started giggling, and her giggling soon turned into hysterical laughter. Marzia's cute laugh caused me to join her and we all collapsed into a laughing mess in the floor. Once we all caught our breath, Marzia wiped her eyes and hugged me tight._

_"I'm glad I came over tonight. Let's be friends forever!"_

_she smiled at me._

_*End of flashback*_

"Lily? Hello!?"

Felix yelled, snapping his fingers in front of me.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at him, slightly confused. He looked concerned as he waved a hand in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

he asked me.

"huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering things"

I smiled.

"Well, the bell just rang. Let's go Miss I-daydream-about-Cry-a-lot"

He teased, grabbing my arm and leading me out into the hallway.


	14. Chapter 14

_**(I am so sorry for the long wait. I moved to a house with no internet and plus my grandma is sick. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Thanks for being so patient with me. So here is chapter fourteen! I hope you enjoy! Heartsymbol)**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

Felix dragged me out of the classroom and down the hallway to our third block, Physical Science. I protested and tried to make him let go of me so I could wait for my boyfriend, but Felix was stronger.

"I promise I will tell him that it wasn't your fault! I'm ready to blow this school up in the chemistry lab today!"

Felix exclaimed, charging into the classroom.

"Felix! Stop dragging me! I wanna see Cry!"

I whined again.

Our teacher, skinny, Australian, and nerdy Mr. Russell, started laughing once we came in. We were the first students in, and not to mention his favorites. We always clowned around in his class and always made him laugh, but we were probably about to fail this class because he didn't pick favorites when it came to the actual schoolwork. He facepalmed when he saw that Felix was holding me down in the desk so I couldn't get out, and started laughing all over again.

"Mr. Russell! Tell him to let me go! This is harrassment and I will not stand for it!"

I giggled, fighting against Felix's surprisingly strong arms.

"I'm good, I think I'll just sit here and watch"

Mr. Russell smirked as other students trudged into the classroom.

_I just wanted to see my perfect, beautiful boyfriend before class! I just...wanted to feel his kiss again..._

Felix laughed and held me down until the bell rang, and I sighed in defeat and slumped down in my chair. I crossed my arms and pouted while Felix only pinched my cheeks and laughed. He got in his seat across the classroom as Mr. Russell stood up to begin class. I stuck my tongue out at my best friend as soon as Mr. Russell's back was turned, resulting in him returning the gesture. I rolled my eyes in slight annoyance and focused on the teacher, who was going over the equipment we were going to use today.

"We are going to use the beaker to heat up the alcohol and the flask to stir the alcohol and the mystery chemical together. Then we are going to write down the reaction and the results in our Lab Journals and turn them in for a grade. Simple enough? Let's hope so. Since I can't trust you kids to pick a responsible partner yourselves, I will pick them for you. Felix and Lily, you two will be my guniea pigs and that's the only reason you two get to work together. Because God knows you two can't be trusted with flammble liquids on your own, and everyone else, pair up with the person in front of you. I do not care if you hate them, leave drama out of this classroom. Now pair up and get going, Lily and Felix, stay with me"

He instructed, motioning for everyone to get up and go to the lab.

I tried to be mad at Felix for making me miss Cry, but I just couldn't stay mad at his cute face. He gave me his best puppy dog face and grabbed my shoulders, leading me down the hallway beside Mr. Russell. I smiled and stopped dead in my tracks, making Felix slam his face in my shoulder. It hurt, but it hurt him more then me from the sounds of his groans of pain behind me. I giggled and shot him a knowing glare and caught up with Mr. Russell. He followed behind, clutching his nose.

We walked into the lab and put on our aprons and goggles on, and walked over to the front table beside the teacher. I saw some students giving us glares for being able to be put in a group with my best friend, but I really couldn't help it. Felix just smiled and waved at them, earning a nudge in the ribs from me. He gave me a sloppy grin as Mr. Russell raised his hands to silence the soft buzz of conversation amongst the classroom.

"Okay, we are working with these beakers. Remember to use flasks to mix the chemicals. Have fun"

Was all he said.

Everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind. Even Felix looked slightly taken aback by the teachers vague explination. He just stood there, staring at us hard and expecting. I just shrugged and picked up a beaker of alcohol and a beaker with soft yellow liquid in it. I held it up to Felix, and his gorgeous face twisted in disgust.

"That looks like piss and you know it"

He said, pushing it away.

"Well, I guess we're working with piss"

I giggled, walking to a working table and heated up the burner.

Felix just stood there and rolled the beaker with alcohol in his hands while he watched me set the beaker with the mysterious yellow liquid on top of the flame. It was obvious he was in deep thought, and I only rolled my eyes.

_Yeah, so excited to drag me down here and now he is being distant. I will never understand this kid..._

As I waited for the liquid to boil, I grabbed a flask and prepared the table for mixing and pouring. All the while, Felix just stood there. This was odd behaior for him indeed, but I tried not to worry about it as Mr. Ruseell came to our table to investigate. He saw Felix just standing there rolling the beaker in his hands, and slammed his fists down on the table to get his attention. Felix jumped and started blushing.

"Sorry, I guess I dozed off"

he explained, perking up.

The teacher only rolled his eyes and walked away to investigate another table, and Felix took over the project. I smiled at his sudden energy and watched him with newfound interest as he used tongs to grab the hot beaker from the burner and poured it into the small neck of the flask. I grabbed the alcohol and joined him in pouring, and we both jumped as there was a loud bang and the liquid started bubbling.

"Whoa!"

We exclaimed in excitement.

The teacher started clapping and brought the class over to our table eagerly. Some gave me and Felix jealous glares while others looked at the bubbling liquid with little interest. Felix and I high-fived as Mr. Russell smiled and clapped us on the back.

"Good job! You guys used common sense and observations to do this project, which was the whole point. Proud of you two!"

He exclaimed, shooing away the class back to their tables.

I just smiled and tried to look as if I cared. My mind wasn't on the assignment, it was on Cry.

_Oh, how I missed him already! I am going to kill Felix for making me miss him!_


End file.
